Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. She was first mentioned in "Earthlings" and pictured in "Back to the Moon". Personality She was described as cheery, laid back, and fun, similar to Amethysts and Rose Quartzes.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156364972442 Appearance Pink diamond has a salmon complexion, voluminous, light pink hair styled into five points, pink eyes with visible, diamond-shaped pupils, and plump lips. She has a slender build. Her gemstone is located on her navel. Debut She wears a strapless bodysuit, with pink and violet-pink patterns on the torso and light pink pants with pink and violet-pink banding at the bottoms. There is a four-petal flower cutout in the bodysuit to display her gemstone. She is barefoot. She has pink markings on the outer corners of her eyes. Current She wears a strapless, light pink crop top with a sweetheart neckline and darker pink bottoms. There are dark pink designs on her clothing, similar to the triangular designs on Lapis Lazuli's outfit. There is also dark pink banding at the bottom of her pants, which reach down to her calves. She is also barefoot. She has pink markings on her eyelids, reminiscent of eye shadow makeup. Abilities Pink Diamond possessed standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. History Pink Diamond was the original Diamond in charge of Earth's colonization. While the progress of the colony was initially going well, she was ultimately betrayed and shattered by one of her Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartz, as part of the Rebellion. The Gems formerly serving her were reassigned to the other Diamonds, but some, like Jasper, still refer to her as "my Diamond". Trivia * Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. * Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, possibly hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. ** Sardonyx has pink diamonds on her shoes, which most likely comes from Pearl. * The Moon Base was created by Pink Diamond. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Pink diamonds are not uniformly pink, but instead, have different pink zones, called twin planes, that were most likely formed by volcanic eruption. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. http://www.diamondsource.co.za/?page=meaning_coloured_diamonds Gemstone Gallery Pink Diamond..png Pink Diamond (GemCrust).png|Gemcrust's interpretation of Pink Diamond. Tumblr ojnnq8GVPD1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Full body view of GemCrust's interpretation of Pink. Pink diamond mural transparent.png|Pink Diamond's Mural Pink_Diamond sketches.png|Sketches of Pink Diamond. The Diamonds.png|Pink Diamond with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond References Category:Diamonds Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems